


FETISH O: PREDATOR... OR PREY?

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH O: PREDATOR... OR PREY?

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\---------------------------------------  
PREDATOR... OR PREY?

Kiba smiled wickedly, his canines flashing. Kakashi watched from where he was leaning against the wall... not that anyone would realize he was watching. Kiba was teasing Naruto about something... it didn’t really matter what, the only thing that mattered was Kiba’s wolfish grin... and that flash of teeth. Kakashi felt a chill wash over him as his skin pebbled with goose bumps...

Just the sight of those canines made Kakashi harden, he could almost feel them on his flesh...

Kiba looked over straight into Kakashi’s eye and raised his head slightly, sniffing in a move so very like one of Kakashi’s nin dogs when they scented something tasty... Kiba’s eyes glittered mischievously even as they darkened in an almost feral hunger.

There was no doubt, in spite of the distance between their bodies, that Kiba had ‘scented him’... Kiba knew that Kakashi was aroused and from the playful look in his eyes, he had no doubt who it was that had caught Kakashi’s ‘interest’.

Kakashi straightened and strolled lazily from the room...

After that day it seemed like every time Kakashi saw Kiba his eyes would be drawn to Kiba’s mouth... and it never failed that Kiba would notice... Even if Kakashi was ‘disguised’, Kiba would stop, his lips curving wickedly, raise his nose and sniff the air... then look right at Kakashi and smile, flashing those tempting canines.

After several days of this Kakashi simply couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t even see his nin dogs yawn without getting hard; it was really messing with his head, the LAST thing he wanted to do is get turned on by his dogs... just the idea was stomach turning!

Kakashi decided he had no choice... he had to go talk to Kiba.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba grinned, there was Kakashi again... every time he smiled at Kakashi the man would get aroused then abruptly leave... it was very amusing. Kiba lacked any ‘modesty’ about sex... it was a basic need, and one he gladly indulged as often as possible... but it seemed that, in spite of Kakashi’s choice of reading material, he was not so open and Kiba was enjoying this ‘extended foreplay’ immensely.

When Kakashi finally decided to make his move, Kiba waited with barely restrained interest.

“Kiba... I’d like to talk to you... alone.” Kakashi said, his voice casual and friendly... but his scent was nervous and Kiba couldn’t resist his urge to tease him.

Kiba blinked ‘innocently’ at Kakashi then smiled widely, flashing his teeth and hearing Kakashi’s breath catch... Kiba’s heart beat faster as he smelled Kakashi’s arousal, but he was having much too much fun to end this game quite yet.

“I’ve got somewhere I have to go right now, but meet me at Odoriba’s later tonight and we’ll talk...” Kiba smiled playfully, “Unless you’re too busy...” Kiba flashed a wide grin, knowing Kakashi wouldn’t like admitting his eagerness to ‘talk’.

“Yes... I guess I could meet you there tonight.” Kakashi began reluctantly, but when Kiba’s smile widened his tone lost the hesitation.

“Good!” Kiba replied easily. “I’ll be there about 21:00... see you.” Kiba turned and walked away... he bet Kakashi would be uncharacteristically on time... it would be interesting to see if he was right.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi watched Kiba walk away, he couldn’t believe he’d just agreed to meet him at a dance club... but when Kiba had smiled... well let’s just say there had been diminished blood supply to the head on his shoulders, it was busy pooling in other areas of his body.

Kakashi hadn’t felt this flustered in quite a while... he was sure Kiba was playing with him and he was determined to regain the upper hand... but then, he hadn’t really ever had it in the first place... Kakashi sighed and turned back to his apartment, he’d better prepare... tonight he was going out to a dance club.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was surprised by the wave of lust he felt as he saw Kakashi walk into the club... out of his uniform, Kakashi was quite striking... wide shoulders tapering down into narrow taut abs, the muscles of his thighs flexing as he walked... his compact musculature had been hidden by the flack jacket and now Kiba gazed on it with appreciation... Nice, very nice!

Kakashi was still too far away to smell him, but the fact Kakashi was almost 2 hours late made Kiba intrigued... Kakashi had more control than Kiba had thought.

Kakashi took a seat at a table near the dance floor and he sat there quietly, his eye intent as he watched Kiba.

Kiba left the floor to go ‘talk’ with him, interested in spite of the other prospects he’d found for a quick fuck. As Kiba approached Kakashi, Kakashi’s eye roamed slowly over his body.

Kiba smiled and caught scent of Kakashi’s arousal... the smell teased him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked into the dance club... he still wasn’t sure why he’d come... Dance clubs, or any other ‘social gathering’ were not comfortable places for him. Kakashi took a table beside the dance floor and sat there numbly, he’d tried to convince himself not to come... but in the end he had to... the memory of Kiba’s smile, his canines flashing erotically... Kakashi drew a deep breath attempting to calm himself, no he hadn’t a choice...

Kiba’s eyes rested on Kakashi, and he walked away from the group he had been dancing with, ignoring their disappointed protests, and over to stand before Kakashi’s chair.

Kakashi was mesmerized, in this dim lighting Kiba looked almost savage... and damn if it didn’t turn Kakashi on even more. This was no boy he was looking at... Kiba’s broad shoulders, strong arms, and a densely muscled stomach were proof Kiba had left that stage behind long ago. Kiba’s pants seemed to caress and hint at the strong thighs hidden beneath and his muscle shirt was cut short enough to flash his hard tan stomach with every move of his body.

“Dance with me... I like this song...” Kiba purred, his lips curved in an almost taunting smirk.

Kakashi did not dance... he tried to distract Kiba. “Why do you like that song?”

Kiba grinned roguishly as he replied, “It has a ‘fuck’ beat!”

Kakashi looked at Kiba in confusion... but Kiba didn’t elaborate, at least not vocally. The rock of his hips left no doubt as to the meaning of his words, however, and Kakashi was suddenly very aware of the strong bass rhythm of the song.

Kiba’s hips swung to the beat as he danced, his eyes challenging. “Dance with me Kakashi.”

Kiba drew him to his feet but Kakashi shook his head and looked away. The sight of Kiba’s lithe body swaying to the beat... his hips giving sexy little thrusts... a ‘fuck beat’... Kakashi wished sincerely he hadn’t asked, just the sight of Kiba’s hips moving in that way made his blood heat.

Kiba’s pants hung low on his hips, the v of his hip bones accented by the line of fine hair running down from his navel to disappear in the pants below... tempting Kakashi to follow it to the ‘treasure’ hidden beneath...

Kiba’s eyes were seductive, full of passion and mischief... Kakashi was in so much trouble... he had to get out of here immediately or things were going to get very awkward.

Kiba took advantage of Kakashi’s distraction to draw him out onto the dance floor. Kakashi noticed and was going to leave... but all Kakashi’s will power was lost as Kiba slid his hands slowly up his stomach, his shirt gathering as his hands slid over the sweat-slickened flesh and Kakashi saw the flash of nipple rings. Kakashi groaned, no longer aware of the people dancing around them. Kiba hooked the nipple rings and tugged, tossing his head back and moaning in delight even as his lithe body continued seductively writhing to the beat. Kiba flashed Kakashi a coy smile, displaying those tempting canines... Kakashi was lost.

Kiba chuckled, then groaned as Kakashi’s fingers found and circled his nipples before becoming aware of his surroundings once more and dropping his hand. “Mmmm...” Kiba purred, arching his neck to display the tender flesh like an offering.

Kakashi’s breath caught even as his cock gave a hard jump and began throbbing in need, demanding attention.

Kakashi’s finger traced the lines of Kiba’s face so light it was almost a bare brush and Kiba nuzzled into his touch. As Kakashi’s finger traced down the primal tattoos of Kiba’s cheek, Kiba turned his head and drew his finger in, sucking on the tip and flicking the pad with his tongue. Kiba’s eyes darkened in lust and Kakashi’s lips parted slightly in a pant as his body heated further.

Kakashi slowly drew his finger back, his eye watching Kiba’s lips purse around it as it slipped free and his cock protesting that it wanted its turn in that hot moist Nirvana.

Kiba slipped around Kakashi brushing his cock lightly against Kakashi’s thigh before swiveling his hips and grinding against Kakashi’s ass... Kakashi couldn’t help the tortured groan he gave as Kiba bit his shoulder; the prick of Kiba’s canines almost shredding the last of Kakashi’s control.

Kiba growled softly against Kakashi’s ear before slipping around to writhe against his chest. Kakashi’s nipples hardened, a fact Kiba didn’t overlook... Kiba slowly stuck his tongue out to lick his lips while looking provocatively into Kakashi’s eye and flicked the stiff bud with his finger. Kakashi groaned, his control sorely tested, his voice husky as he warned, “Please Kiba, stop... before I do something you’ll regret...”

Kiba smiled wickedly, “What makes you think I’ll regret it?” His fingers feathered over the massive erection that now tented the front of Kakashi’s pants. “Mmmm...” Kiba purred “So hot... so...” Kiba bit his lower lip, his canine’s dimpling the plump moist flesh, then looked down at the erection he was now petting through the cloth of Kakashi’s pants and rumbled. “Hard...”

Kakashi closed his eyes for a minute then opened them to look fiercely at Kiba. “You cannot touch me like that and expect me to remain in control... if you do it again, I will not be responsible for what happens.”

Kiba laughed, his eyes sparkled with humor... and blazed with a fiery hunger. “I’m not shy...” he slid sensuously against Kakashi, his ass brushing Kakashi’s cock. “However, I have a feeling you would like to take this somewhere more private...”

Kakashi almost aggressively drew Kiba firmly to his body, his hand cupping Kiba’s hard cock as he slowly ground his cock against Kiba’s ass. “You might say that.” Kakashi murmured in a low husky voice.

Kiba grinned eagerly. “My place?”

Kakashi nodded, releasing Kiba and walking off the dance floor, then following Kiba out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was highly amused, the ‘notorious pervert’ was like putty in his hands... He almost felt like he was the older and more experienced one. Well, Kiba obviously had the ‘more experienced’ part down pat.

Kiba grinned as he led Kakashi back to his apartment and as he drew Kakashi in the door, his hands swiftly removed Kakashi’s clothes and then his own... Kakashi was stunning... his milky white skin shimmering in the dim light like it was luminescent...

For just a moment Kiba speculated on whether he could dare try to remove Kakashi’s mask, but Kakashi’s eye was wary and Kiba shrugged, dismissing it; that wasn’t the part he needed uncovered.

Kiba dropped to his knees before Kakashi, licking his hard stomach and hearing a hiss as his stomach muscles rippled. He was nipping the muscles softly, and scraping his teeth gently along the other’s skin while Kakashi moaned his approval.

Kiba’s lips roamed over the tender flesh of Kakashi’s sides, nibbling then nipping softly and receiving low needy moans. Kiba was intrigued; Kakashi seemed to like when Kiba used his teeth... it was exhilarating! So few of Kiba’s lovers allowed him to use his teeth... they cringed... Kiba wanted to see how far he could push it. Kiba’s explorations moved to the hollows of Kakashi’s hips, first sucking and kissing, then nibbling firmer before nipping the bones.

Kakashi’s hips bucked and he cried out, but it wasn’t in protest... it was arousal! Kiba trembled, very exciting!

Kiba lowered his mouth to Kakashi’s hard cock, pausing just before his mouth touched the heated flesh. Kiba’s tongue darted out to flick the head of Kakashi’s cock, then wrapped around the shaft as he drew it in, caressing the swollen flesh with every stroke of his mouth up and down its length.

Kiba knew that this was likely to ‘disturb’ Kakashi, as it had so many of Kiba’s lovers, but couldn’t resist. Kiba scraped his teeth softly over the erect flesh as he watched Kakashi’s face and felt Kakashi’s cock jump... instead of being frightened or intimidated, Kakashi was turned on by it!

Kakashi’s fingers threaded through Kiba’s hair, massaging his scalp and encouraging his behavior. Kiba was surprised and thrilled, he gladly continued stroking over Kakashi’s erection with long strokes of his tongue, then lowering his mouth to run his teeth gently over the hard flesh.

Kakashi was moaning loudly, panting, and Kiba knew if he kept this up Kakashi would cum soon... Regretfully, Kiba released Kakashi’s cock and rose to his feet, then drew Kakashi over to a chair and playfully pushed him back into it.

Kiba grabbed the lube and squirt some on his fingers and bowed slightly, looking back over his shoulder as he slipped two fingers into his body. Kiba moaned and rotated his hips, teasing Kakashi even as he enjoyed the wonderful suck as his ass tried to draw his fingers in.

Kakashi’s low rumble at the tease was extremely entertaining, but he didn’t want Kakashi to cum without getting a chance to feel that wonderful cock deep inside his body, so Kiba slipped his fingers out and straddled Kakashi’s legs.

Kiba sat down in Kakashi’s lap facing away from him, taking Kakashi’s cock swiftly and easily into his body. Kakashi moaned loudly in pleasure and as Kiba rose and fell smoothly upon his cock, Kiba’s powerful thigh muscles easily raising and lowering his body, Kakashi spread his legs wide.

Kiba mewed and groaned his approval as the move caused Kakashi’s cock to drive deeper... then to Kiba’s slight annoyance, Kakashi’s hands cupped his hips trying to control the pace. Kiba ignored their urging and continued milking Kakashi’s body ruthlessly.

Kiba panted, grunting softly with every drop of his body upon Kakashi’s cock, delighting in the feel of Kakashi’s cock being driven deep into his body. Kiba tightened his inner muscles, grasping Kakashi’s length firmly, squeezing his passage snugly around Kakashi’s cock and drawing urgent gasps.

Kiba chuckled softly, Kakashi wouldn’t last, no one ever had, and he could make him cum within seconds. Kiba closed his eyes panting and groaning at the pain and pleasure, rocking and rubbing Kakashi’s cock against the sides of his passage until Kakashi cried out, grasping Kiba’s hips hard and bucking up as he came.

Kiba’s hair clung to his neck, damp with sweat and as he rose off Kakashi’s sated cock he could feel cum dripping down the inside of his thighs... Kiba glanced back over his shoulder and grinned. Then Kiba slowly dipped his fingers in his ass, drew them out damp with cum and brought his fingers to his mouth... tasting himself and Kakashi as he licked them clean.

Before Kiba could blink he was on his bed, splayed out on his stomach in a prone position, a very erect Kakashi covering him... Kakashi’s breath was hot on the back of Kiba’s neck as Kakashi slid one arm underneath his waist and lifted Kiba’s hips to meet him.

“You, are mine.” Kakashi growled softly as he spread Kiba’s legs and thrust into him. Kiba wasn’t sure when Kakashi had removed his mask, but there was no doubt he had as Kakashi’s teeth bit into the flesh of his shoulder.

Kiba was pinned by Kakashi’s strong arms, helpless, unable to move away... and delighted! Kiba was not some fragile object to be pampered... Kakashi’s body was heavy on Kiba’s as he moved within him... long, deep strokes.

Kakashi circled his hips while buried deep within Kiba, teasing him as he nipped at the muscles of Kiba’s back until Kiba was whimpering in need. Then Kakashi pulled back on Kiba’s hips harder, forcing Kiba’s body onto his knees... plunging, driving himself deep with every thrust as he nipped at the base of Kiba’s neck, stroking shocking jolts of chakra over Kiba’s balls and the base of his cock. Kakashi’s strong, skilled hands moved over Kiba, fingers playing over him with an experience that left Kiba feeling like a novice... he’d never imagined this level of pleasure was possible!

Kiba cried out, his body spasming around Kakashi’s cock as his body shuttered through a dry orgasm. Kakashi continued fucking him deeply through the waves of ecstasy, until they had passed. He then began shallowly fucking Kiba and caressing Kiba’s cock with strong chakra pulses. Kiba mewed lustily and his body quivered, Kiba wasn’t sure how much more he could take... his whole body was ablaze, his cock throbbing from the amazing sensations.

Kakashi withdrew and Kiba shivered just that additional stimulus making his breath catch. Kakashi masterfully turned Kiba over pushing him onto his back and in an instant, he had shifted over him, his weight pressing him into the soft mattress, pinning him once more.

Kakashi’s knowing gaze was dominant, the blood red eye and light blue of his other watched Kiba with a keen piercing look, even as his hand slid down Kiba’s body and parted his legs. Kakashi leaned forward, his weight supported by his elbows as he bit at Kiba’s lips and his cock pushed inside to the base.

The change of position inflamed Kiba’s lust once more and he whimpered wantonly. Kakashi smirked in confident, alpha male delight, withdrew slowly from the tight, hot grip then slammed deep. The raw power of his strokes enthralled and thrilled Kiba... the fierce, determined, explosive lust as the muscles of Kakashi’s ass clenched with every hard thrust of his hips.

Kiba’s hips rose to meet Kakashi’s thrusts and he curled his legs around Kakashi’s waist pressing, encouraging, adding to the force... his nails scouring Kakashi’s back as he grasped Kakashi to him and kissed him vehemently.

As Kakashi began to draw back from his hungry kiss, Kiba’s mouth slipped down to Kakashi’s exposed throat and he bit Kakashi’s throat hard... Kiba felt a huge surge in his desire when he heard Kakashi’s low growl... and Kiba’s excitement peaked as he determinedly pushed the last of Kakashi’s control. Kakashi arched his throat into Kiba’s bite, pressing in and Kiba’s canines pierced the flesh and that was all it took to drive Kakashi wild with need and his hips hammered his cock into Kiba’s body voraciously.

Kiba released his bite, tossing his head back and forth on the bed, almost thrashing, his hands clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles whitened... his body arching, heart pounding. Kakashi rose to his knees, his thrusts demanding as he sated his hunger with unrestrained slams of his hips, he wrapped his hand around Kiba’s engorged cock and released the chakra block then furiously fisted Kiba’s cock. Kiba howled in rapture, his body jerking beneath Kakashi as Kakashi’s final plunges and skilled touch triggered Kiba’s climax.

Kiba lay panting on the bed for several minutes, riveted as he looked up at the sensual, primal animal he’d baited and provoked with satisfaction. Kakashi’s orgasm had left him exhausted but satisfied, he lay covering Kiba as he gathered the strength to rise. Kiba drew in the scent of his lover eagerly and then chuckled. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to do this again.”

Kakashi’s eyes sparkled and his lips curved in a smirk as he teased, “I think that could be a possibility... give me a few hours.”

Kiba grinned wickedly. “I may hold you to that.”

Kakashi lowered his lips to kiss the sassy smile off Kiba’s face...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FETISH O:

Odaxelagnia: Fetish of biting, arousal from biting  
\--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
